


Знакомство с родителями

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так мог бы выглядеть первый визит Жозе в дом Руя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство с родителями

Окна в доме были распахнуты настежь, как и должно было быть таким тёплым вечером. В кроне развесистого дерева весело чирикала ночная птица, пахло травой и дымом. Почти деревенская идиллия, обещающая спокойную и тихую ночь.

На подоконнике мирно вылизывалась пушистая кошка. Жозе посмотрел на неё, а потом снова вернулся к поиску в полутёмном коридоре нужной ему двери.

Вообще-то, Руй в такое время уже должен был спать, и Жозе достаточно хорошо знал, что будить его среди ночи нельзя почти ни под каким предлогом. Но самому ему мешало уснуть ощущение какой-то неправильности в том, что он видел сегодня днём. Это чувство заставляло ворочаться впустую на мягкой кровати. Сон не шёл, запах цветов в вазе казался слишком резким, покрывало слишком тёплым, подушка слишком маленькой, и в итоге он сдался.

Понадеявшись, что дверь всё-таки та, Жозе постучался и вошёл, не дожидаясь позволения.

В комнате было почти до неуютного тепло, но Руй всё равно свернулся в клубок под одеялом, которое с таким удивлением достала ему мама. В закрытое окно с удивлением заглядывала луна. Руй повернул голову на скрип двери, показывая, что не спит. И это тоже было неправильно.

Жозе сбросил туфли и бесцеремонно забрался к нему на кровать.

\- Ждём рассвета живых мертвецов?

Руй фыркнул.

 

_Донья Беатрис суетилась вокруг стола, раскладывая по тарелкам овощи. Блюдо было огромным, как будто она собиралась накормить целую армию._

_\- Наши домашние рецепты, Жозе. Сомневаюсь, что вы такое когда-нибудь пробовали._

_Дон Раймунду сурово посмотрел на жену, недовольный тем, что его прервали. В последние полчаса он с удовольствием рассуждал о судьбе португальского футбола, о перспективах сборной на домашнем чемпионате и о лучших игроках – Жозе поддакивал и кивал с улыбкой, изредка вставляя несколько слов. Руй встречал особо безапелляционные заявления отца саркастическими гримасами через стол. В ответ Жозе подмигивал, не прерывая светской беседы._

_\- Ещё вина?_

_\- Да, благодарю._

_Руй с брезгливым видом смахивал с рыбы веточки эстрагона, непонятно как оказавшиеся в его тарелке. Мама, проходя мимо, наклонилась и поцеловала его в затылок._

_\- Хорошо, что ты приехал со своим другом, дорогой._

_Руй снова улыбнулся через стол._

 

Жозе пощупал одеяло – оно казалось достаточно тёплым – и придвинулся поближе.

\- Не ожидал, что твои решат устроить такой сквозняк.

Руй поёжился.

\- Брат любит, когда ночью прохладно.

\- И? – Жозе приподнял брови в лёгком удивлении.

\- Мама забывает, что я всё время мёрзну, - Руй пожал плечами в ответ на ещё более удивлённый взгляд. – Я младший, племянники у меня появились ещё когда я ходил в школу, нас вечно была толпа в доме, она даже по именам нас иногда путала… Она забывает иногда, кто к чему привык. Большая семья и все её прелести.

Жозе почувствовал, что закипает.

\- Что-то мне кажется, - отчеканил он слишком резко даже на свой взгляд, - что донья Мария, которая тебе всего лишь тёща и у которой дома не бывает меньше двадцати человек одновременно, слёту скажет, что ты любишь, что ты не любишь и к чему ты привык.

Руй промолчал, глядя в сторону. Жозе сжал руку в кулак, стараясь сдержать злость, охватившую его при мысли, что в семье…

\- Донья Мария считает, что хотя бы одной её дочери повезло с мужем.

\- Который был бы идеален, если бы не тренировал богомерзкий «Порту», - подхватил Жозе неуверенную попытку пошутить. Руй снова фыркнул, явно вспоминая долгие споры с тёщей.

\- Я тебе обещаю, когда нас выгонят из «Порту» за плохие результаты или просто по прихоти вышестоящих сил, и никому не будем мы больше нужны, мы с тобой пойдём тренировать «Жил Висенте». И сделаем из него претендента на победу во всех крупных турнирах, чтобы руководство больших клубов кусало локти за то, что упустило такую прекрасную тренерскую команду. Через два года выиграем кубок, через три возьмём чемпионат и целью поставим обыграть пару грандов в Лиге Чемпионов. Донья Мария будет на тебя молиться и каждый раз устраивать из твоего приезда праздник на всю улицу, и наконец-то согласится примириться с моим существованием. Это будет настоящая семейная идиллия, о которой можно только мечтать. А потом мы…

Глаза Руя были закрыты. Судя по ровному и спокойному дыханию, он успел задремать под вдохновенную речь о будущем.

Жозе с улыбкой легонько потянул его за отрастающую прядь волос.

\- Угу…

\- Спокойной ночи.

Вместо ответа Руй спрятался поглубже в одеяло и повернулся на бок.


End file.
